What if I hadn't
by katnisseverdeen4ever
Summary: This is Foxface's point of view of The Hunger Games, from the beggining to the end. Really good!   "They are dragging her away as she's screaming advice. The next person, I'm not expecting..."
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT IF I HADN'T **

The Hunger Games was written by Suzanne Collins. I do not own this series. My younger sister wrote this story.

I wake up in the morning on the day that everyone has nightmares about on the night before- the reaping day. My clothes are drenched with sweat and I'm still panting from my nightmare. I get up from my bed, but I'm still shaky. I'm nervous that I'll be reaped for The Hunger Games. These bloody, terrible games show that the Capitol has complete control over the people of Panem. You see, years ago the rebels of Panem wanted freedom from the Capitol, and had started a rebellion, but lost. To show us that our lives are in their hands, The Hunger Games were born. Everyone hates these Games except the people of Districts 1,2, and 4. Those are the careers.

I make my breakfast but I just cannot swallow my food. My mother seems she can't eat either. I try to dress my best, so I dress in a blue floral skirt and a blue blouse. I don't bother to take a shower. My family and I are ready, so we head toward the town square- the first step of the horror. I already see the escort, Jago (Jay-Go) standing by the reaping balls. I also see Ximun, the mayor of District 5. And then there's Odelia. She was on Morphling for a couple of years, but switched to alcohol to get away from the horror of the Games. She is the most recent victor for 5, and will be mentoring this year's District 5 tributes for the Games. She has been mentoring 5's tributes for 10 years, but hasn't had any victors yet. I hear the mayor talking, so the horror begins- I mean reaping. The mayor goes on about the Dark Days and how The Hunger Games were born. The, I see Jago go for the girl tribute's ball first. My heart's pounding as hard as it can go. Then, I see he has a card in his hand.

"It's not me, it's not me, it's not me", I think. And then, he says my name.


	2. Chapter 2

My heart sinks to my chest and my mouth goes dryer than cotton. I look back to see my mother's horror struck face and my brother's mouth wide open. I walk up the steps with my head down to hide my face, but I have to be strong. I lift my head up to see District 5 looking up at me. My eyes meet my best friend's, Latisse, and she has tears streaming down her face. I want to cry with her, but I know I can't, I have to stay calm and be brave. Jago has already picked a boy and he has fiery red hair, just like me, but he looks older. Jago escorts us to the Justice Building and I sit down on a velvety seat. The door opens and my family runs to sit by me and my brother lays his head on my lap and starts weeping. My mother says she loves me and try's to comfort me by stroking my hair with her hands.

The next person who comes in is Latisse, and she comes sprinting into my arms. She starts crying again into my shoulder and the she releases. I look into her huge brown eyes.

"I'm going to miss you in the arena", I say.

She pulls out a necklace that says BFF's and puts it around my neck.

"I have a matching one", she says.

The Peacekeepers (yeah right, peace, HMMPH) say she has to leave but she clings to me. She's screaming advice at me while they are dragging her away from me. The next person I am not expecting- my dad. I never see him because he's always at work trying to get us money. I fling myself at him and he's whispering to me that I have to be clever and sneaky like a fox. I agree with him because this is the only way I'll be able to survive. He also says I need to get my hands on a knife. I have to admit, that tool would be handy in the arena. He keeps telling me that he loves me no matter what, and I know this is the truth. I release and I look into his eyes and I see the fear in them, and I realize this is the last time I'll see my family, friends, and District 5. The Peacekeepers take him away, and I'm left alone, with a wet shoulder and lap.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing I know Jago is leading the boy tribute and me to the tribute train. Jago escorts me to my room and says that I can change or stay in my reaping outfit. I pick out a pink tank top and long black silky pants and soon Jago calls me to dinner. I slip on some sandals, adjust my BFF necklace, and head to the dinner table. I see attendants fixing up the meals and I'm served a pasta with a white, creamy sauce with mini steamed vegetables, rolls with cinnamon butter, canteloupe, and a beverage that I think is wine. The attendant stares at me until I take a bit of the food. It's delicious and delectable, and is the first good meal I've ever had, and the Capitol people have this everyday!

Once we've finished our meal, we go into the sitting room and watch re-caps of the reaping. I see how my eyes are tearing up but I hold back. I'm getting worked up just thinking about it. I bid goodnight to everyone and walk to my bedroom. I dress into pajamas and climb under the covers. It's not long until I fall asleep and am having a nightmare. I'm in the arena and I'm in the final two. I'm running towards the Cornucopia to get supplies but a knife comes whizzing out of nowhere and hits me on the head and my cannon goes off. I wake up to see the sun shining out of my window, so I get up and get dressed in a blue silky t-shirt and white silky pants. I love this silk it feels so good on! I almost leave my room, but I remember my necklace, so I go back to get it. I slip it on, and then head down to breakfast. Cinnamon buns with camrel sauce and something they call hot chocolate to drink. I finish, go into my room, and spend the day there, thinking of my last moments.


	4. Chapter 4

Jago knocks on my door and says that we've arrived at the Capitol. I dress in a green halter top and those same black silky pants and get off the train. I head to my room at the Training Center. I see that there are four other people standing there staring at me. One of the men introduces himself as Ray. He has wavy blonde hair and brown streaks. He's thin and tall. The other man introduces himself as Silas. He has neon blue hair and it's short and flat on his head. He's a very odd man, who weres neon green lip stick. Very interesting... I thought only girls wore lipstick.

Meisha is one of the women. She has black hair with pink streaks and doesn't have much make up on. Well, she's most normal looking person I've seen here. Xanna is the other woman. She has lime green with a twist of bright orange. Her hair twists up in the air and looks VERY strange. She has red jewels all around her face. Her skin doesn't look like skin, it's full of gold and purple tattoos. She wears black eye liner, a ton of mascara, and her eyes are purple on their own, she didn't change them. She's wearing a low cut pink and black striped shirt and you can see her chest tattoos, imagine that. Face it, she's a F-R-E-A-K. Silas brushes my hair (something I'm not thrilled about) while Meisha and Xanna work on my makeup. They finish and Ray walks in.

"I picked something simple out for you since you are simple", he says.

He tells me to wait here and runs into another room. He comes back with a beautiful, but simple white dress with pale pink flowers.

"It's beautiful", I say

"Change into it", he replies.

I put the dress on and it does look beautiful. I look beautiful. Jago says we need to leave for the chariot ride if we want to be on time. I leave Ray and my room, I go down in the elevator, walk to the chariot and I see all the Capitol people taking pictures and yelling my out my name. The horses pull the chariot down the streets of the capitol. I see one of the other tributes and she looks breathtaking. I think she's from District 12. Her partner matches her just like me and my partner. They must've had an amazing prep team and stylists...


	5. Chapter 5

We're back at The Training Center and I'm worried about training tomorrow. I wonder if I'll pick up any knowledge or weapons I can use. Dinner's ready, and this time it's steak, potatoes, gravy, strawberries and blueberries, broccoli and carrots, and multi-grain rolls being served by Avoxes. Once again, the food is great and I finish first. I go to bed tonight thinking about myself going into the arena. I wake up, surprised about my sleep last night. Best sleep since the reaping. Today is training, so I get dressed in a comfy yellow tank top and those oh-so comfortable silk pants, blue this time, so I can go to breakfast. I slip on my BFF necklace and white slip-on's. Something smells wonderful as I round the corner. Cheesy eggs with bacon, rolls, and orange juice.

Jago escorts us to the Training Room, and I see that we're right on time, but there are other tributes there. Training goes by so fast it's almost as if I've picked up nothing. Ofcourse, I learned how to throw a knife and I've got my sneakiness, but how's that going to help when there are girls here who know 20 different ways to kill you with a knife? Finally, private sessions are starting, the other tribute's sessions go by so quickly and it's already my turn. I go in and see all the Gamemakers chitchatting about all the other's sessions. I start my session by poorly throwing a couple of knives. My session is over and I walk out of the room. I cannot help thinking about how amazing that girl from 12 looked and what I will seek ahead.

The day goes by so quickly, the training scores are already flashing on the screen. Mine comes up and it's a 6. Pathetic. We keep watching and the girl from 11 got a 6 too and she's only 12 years old! Then, the girl from 12 gets an 11 and we're all shocked. Even Odelia, and the biggest shock that she has ever had was when she was out of alcohol. I say goodnight to everyone and head off to bed. Tomorrow night is the interviews and I need rest. I crawl under the covers and head right to sleep, with my BFF necklace still around my neck.

I wake up to find that again no nightmares. I put on my favorite pants and a pale blue shirt. I walk down to breakfast, eager to find what I'll be stuffing my face with. Yum. Crepes with strawberries and whipped cream, syrup, chocolate sauce, powdered sugar, and milk. I finish, licking the chocolate off the plate, enjoying every lick. I head off into my room thinking about the arena- what it'll look like, what kind of cruel things are planned for this year, and of course, the victor. I wonder if I will stand a chance with my fast legs and sly personality. I can just see me standing next to Snow, him placing the crown on my head, and me sitting in the victor's chair, chatting with Caesar. BFF necklace and all. I drift off at 9:00 and wake up at 9:45. I run down the hall, into the dining room.

Odelia's sitting there, swigging wine. I see buttermilk pancakes, blueberry syrup, butter, and bacon sitting on the table. An Avox brings me strawberry orange juice. Odelia breaks the silence.

"So do you have a strategy yet?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm going to get my hands on a knife, and be clever and sneaky like a fox", I quote.

She nods and says, "Not a bad strategy, but the important thing is you get out of that arena alive."

"Have you had this talk with my partner?" I ask.

She replies quite rudely and says, "Nah, he doesn't stand a chance. He probably isn't aware of it either." She takes another swig of wine, and wipes her mouth carelessly. I go back to my room and do nothing but think about my future in the arena. I almost burst out crying just thinking about it all. Just think about me actually in the arena- not just mentally hurt but maybe physically hurt. I figure out I'm going solo and I also figure out that it's time to get ready for interviews.

My prep team comes into my room and this time, Meisha brushes my hair and Silas and Xanna work on my make-up, none of them caring that 24 kids are going into an arena to fight to the death. Ughhhhh... Capitol people are so frustrating, but I almost feel bad for them. Ray walks in, tells my prep team to leave, and turns to me, one hand on his chin, watching me.

And he says, "I have something perfect for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ray pulls out a beautiful, breathtaking dress that is white and looks like the wilderness. Waterfalls, trees, and animals.

"I think since you've done simple, you need out there now. It suits you, and best of all, it's strapless", he says.

"It's fantastic, and I can't wait to put it on", I say.

"Put it on now", he replies.

"Are you serious?" I ask.

"I'm dead serious", he says.

"Well, okay...", I say.

And when the fabric hits my skin, I know that I can come home.

"Well, do you like it?" he asks me, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"I love it, and it's very calm since all of this terrible," I say.

"Well that's what I was shooting for", he says, almost modestly.

He bids me good luck and walks towards the door, turns back, gives me a curt nod, and leaves me in my room. I secure my BFF necklace around my neck, it feels like a piece of Latisse is with me and it's sort of comforting. For what seems like 5 minutes since Ray left, it's time to leave for interviews. We wait our turns, then, finally, it's my turn to steal the stage. When I walk on to the stage, the crowd gives me "Oohs and Ahs" and then goes crazy. I take a seat and Caesar and I start chatting about myself and my life.

"What made you realize that you were going into these Games?" he asks.

"When I looked back at my mother's horror-struck face-I mean when I was walking up the steps of 5", I quickly correct myself.

A timer goes off and my interview is done. I give a final smile at the crowd and Odelia gives me a wink and thumbs-up. I walk off the stage feeling good but then I come back to reality-this is the worst time of my life. All of the interviews are over in a flash and we're heading back to the Training Center. Odelia says she wants to celebrate with some wine-only meaning her-because when the Avoxes give it to her, she heads off to her room. Jago says we'll be watching the interviews and calls Odelia into into the sitting room, and she comes back, wine and all. We all sit, and watch the interviews.

When they're done, Odelia says "You two get to sleep, you have a big day ahead of you".

I go to my room, change into silky pajamas, climb under the covers, and think about what will be haunting me forever. I dose off, but I wake back up. I just can't fall asleep. I twist and turn, I throw the covers off me, bury my face into my pillow, and drift off to sleep. The next morning is the day of terror. I get dressed in pink silky pants and an orange silk t-shirt, and head to breakfast. Eggs, toast, raspberries and starfruit, and bacon. I eat the best I can, go back to my room, and take a shower. I am preparing for my doom.

We make our way to the roof. Ray and I grab the ladder that just descended from the hovercraft above us. A current lockes me in place, and I'm risen up into the hovercraft. A woman in white holding a needle injects a tracker into my left forearm.

"Right, you wouldn't want to lose me, that would just be tragic," I think.

A couple of hours have past by and I see the windows turn black. Right, we must be near the arena. We make our way into my catacomb, where I will spend the last peaceful hour I will ever have. That's when I'm thrown into a panic.

"Where's my necklace?" I scream.

"It's okay, I grabbed it as we were leaving", Ray says calmly.

"Oh, thanks", I say.

Ray offers me crackers and water, I don't eat much, but I drink thirstily, not wanting to die of dehydration. Soon my outfit arrives and Ray helps me get dressed. The outfit consists of simple tawny pants, a light green blouse, a black hooded jacket, and black boots. I'm nervous but Ray helps me quit shaking from fear.

"The tributes need to get on their silver circles, they will be launched in exactly one minute", booms the loud speaker.

"Good luck, I'm pulling for you", says Ray encouragingly.

"Thanks", I say as I step on my circle.

A plastic tube comes down over my head and I clutch my BFF necklace and a tear rolls down my cheek. I have to be strong, so I wipe it away quickly and I'm launched into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

The tube releases from my circle, and I hear Claudius Templesmith's voice booming on about The Hunger Games, but then he says, "Ladies and Gentleman, let the 74th Hunger Games begin!"

The sixty seconds begin, and I'm counting every second. I'm looking at the other tributes. The small, District 11 girl, the Star-Crossed lovers of District 12, and then there's my partner. When none of us are expecting it, the gong sounds and I just start springting towards the backpacks, I grab a small one, and scurry off. The District 2 girl throws a knife at me, but I dodge it and retrieve it. Hands on knife. Check. I see all of the dead bodies and realize that my partner is laying there in a bath of blood. I guess Odelia was right...

One by one, are dead, but their cannons don't go off 'till the fighting stops. Now that my partner is gone I want to back down, but District5 is depending on me. I'm just trying to find a source of water and a good hiding spot. I'm sprinting in the woods, already panting, and The Games just began. To rest, I pick out a tree next to the Careers and sit there thinking, of a way to survive. The cannons start going off and I know that the fighting at the Cornucopia must have stopped.

I'm getting thirsty, so I keep swallowing spit to keep my mouth moist. But soon, I don't have any more since I haven't had water. I spend the night in the tree, looking at the sky flashing of the dead tributes, including my partner.

This is not the place I wanted to wake up to. My stomach is rumbling, so I hop down off my tree and I venture deeper into the woods. I gather myself some greens and roots and I "stuff" myself. I just need water. My mouth is really dry and I have trouble swallowing, and one part of my tongue won't become wet. I can't bear it anymore. I just start walking down the trail. I need to get water fast so I start running, but I don't last long because I collapse. I just lay there, panting, trying to get my strength back. I get on my hands and knees and just start crawling. I at last smell fresh water and I get up on my feet. I start running rapidly towards the water. I cup my hands and scoop up the water-wait I haven't checked what's in the back pack. A little pack of crackers and beef strips, a canteen- and iodine! I put water in the canteen and put 3 drops of iodine in it. I wait for an agonizing 30 minutes. And gulp down the water. I end up drinking 4 canteens full of water. I can't believe 11 tributes are dead. 12 more to go and I am crowned victor. It's getting late, so I climb up the tree and "snuggle" up into the fork.

I hear the Capitol anthem and see the seal in the sky. Only one person is dead-the District 8 girl. I must've missed her cannon when I was asleep this mornig or something. Only 11 more dead and I will be going back to District 5.

The days drag on, but I do survive. One of the nights, I'm waiting for the sky to show the dead tributes. Finally, the Capitol seal lights up the sky. The anthem starts and the sky shows the District 1 girl. Ah, yes, Glimmer. A Career? Done this early? Then the District 4 girl flashes up. Wow. Two Careers finished off just when the fun begins. Someone must've been tough to kill 2 careers in one day. I head to sleep, trying not to think about the small, defenseless 11 girl, The Girl on Fire, and this arena of death. I know what I have to do- I'll give myself tomorrow to plan this and get ready, but the next day- when the Careers leave their campsite, I'm going to sneak up there and steal their food.

But I'll have to be careful because that District 3 boy set up mines in front of their camp site. I've "mastered" their way of leaving the site without being blown to bits. All along, I've been spying on them, watching their actions, District 3-electricians.

I wake up and eat a "big meal". Lots of roots and I had to kill a rabbit. Okay, so once they leave, I will go to their camp site, and steal what I need. I want to go at dusk, so I'm not so easily seen. But that's not up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

The day has passed, so I go to sleep early. I need the best sleep I can get. I wonder how everyone else is surviving, and what their strategy is to keep themselves alive. I hear the anthem and see that the District 10 boy died. Oh yeah, the boy with the crippled foot. He made it far though, with having a disadvantage. I drift off, having a long, nice sleep. I wake up, hoping to be in my cold, cold bed but sadly, I don't. I wolf down my beef strips, my crackers, and a canteen of water. Since I just finished my backpack food, I could really use some sponsor gifts right now. I sit in my tree, at the very top where no one can see me, watching the careers. It's already noon and I'm getting hungry, so I start to climb slowly down my tree until a silver parachute drops onto the branch right next to me. I reach for it, grab it, and take the parachute off. Yes! Lambchops with an orange sauce, and vegetables. A good meal and filling, but not to heavy, so it doesn't weigh me down. Thank you, Odelia. I climb back up, sit and eat some of the meal so I will have it for another time.

I take a cat nap and I wake earlier than I wanted. So I sit and watch the Careers boredly. Then, another silver parachute floats down and lands right next to me. I unwrap it and it's somekind of trailmix. Peanuts, raisins, certain kinds of crackers, and I think chocolate. I shrug, open the pack and I start snacking on them while watching those brutal Careers.

I know that it's turning dusk, so I figure they're not going anywhere. I'm starting to get situated, when I see smoke rising from a fire. What kind of idiot would start a fire at dusk? I can't help thinking of the little 11 girl. But then, the Careers start heading towards that direction with all their weapons in hand. Yes! This is my oppurtunity to go to their campsite! I climb down the tree quietly, in case any other tribute is around. I hop around lightly so I don't activate the mines and be blown to bits. But then, I jump over a barrel and I overshoot, and land with my hands on the ground, and let out a big "EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!". Good thing I don't blow up. I glance around, looking for my enemies, but no one attacks. I go on, hopping along, until I reach the supplies. I pick crackers out, but not to much to notice. I also get a handful of apples, and a pack of dried fruit. I hop around until I meet my tree. I put the pack of dried fruit in my mouth, and I start to climb back up my tree. I get to my fork and I take a bite out of an apple and I put a cracker in my mouth. Right when I'm settling into my fork, I hear an explosion. I jump up, scared that another tribute is around. I peek down from my tree, eager to see what's happened. That's when I see all the Career's supplies blown up.

Oh, wow. I look at the scorched supplies and think, "what are the Careers going to think of this?" But then, I see that District 12 girl pulling herself into the bushes just as the Careers run into the grounds of their site. And, the supplies aren't the only thing that explodes... The District 2 boy, goes insane, he's throwing himself on the ground, pounding his fists on the earth, and ripping his hair out.

"Idiots", I say quietly as I'm shaking my head.

He stomps over to the District 3 boy, and he turns, but the District 2 boy, Cato gets him into his arms and I hear a deadly crack and a cannon. He just broke his neck. The others are trying to calm him down, but no matter what, he's furious. Later, I see the Capitol seal and the anthem blares into my ears. I see the District 3 boy. I fall asleep and once again, I wake to the sound of mockingjays and this lesson-learning arena. I pick at the lambchops, but nothing really reaches my stomach. I look down at the Career's site. No one's there, I wonder why. I slide down my tree trunk and walk quietly to the crisped supplies, what's left of them actually. I just have to take a knife blade and a pot. I tilt back my head and I just burst out with laughter for the careers stupidity.

I climb back up the tree trunk with my used supplies. I get to the fork and drop my stuff. I'm getting hungry, so I go for the lambchops, but when I have a chop in my hand, a silver parachute drops immediately. I unwrap it, and it's a survival knife, and a nice one,too. It must've costed a fortune. I can just imagine Odelia saying

"Yeah, and it did, too. So use it wisely!"

I climb down the tree, and hop to the ground, my boots sinking into the mud. I'm taking a walk, but my knife is at ready. I walk until I can see the lake, and I realize I haven't been bathing since I got in this arena of terror. I sit in the water, until I see the grime from me in the lake. It's about evening when I'm walking back and I see my "special" tree. I race to my tree, but when I least expect it, a cannon goes off. I jump, and I wave my knife, almost threateningly. Moments later, another cannon goes off and I wonder who lost their lives tonight. The small 11 girl, The Girl on Fire, or the District 12 boy (Or something I like, Lover Boy). Possibly a Career? But I have my own worries, and I have to focus only on myself in the arena, or I'll never see District 5 again. 


	9. Chapter 9

I hate doing the same routine everyday. Sleep. Eat. Nap. Occasionally walk. Kill. Today, I mix up my schedule since it's a new, "fine" day. This morning, I will walk before I eat and come back and eat. I will kill if I have to, but I wanted to be the first person ever that never kills anyone and goes back home. I come across the lake and it has a mockingjay perched onto the water, drinking the lake water. It comes up from drinking, and gives a cry of warning. Immediately, I react and jump behind a bushy bush. I see the District 2 boy and the District 2 girl, Clove walking past my bush. They're gone but right when the girl stops we make eye contact and I try to run but my boot sinks deep into the mud and I'm stuck. She strutts over to me and gives a mocking worried look. I boil up inside and I have no way to defend myself, since I dropped my knife when we met eyes. I can just hear Odelia screaming obscenities at me.

"Do you want to say good-bye to your stupid little family before your cannon fires?" she says rudely. "I saw your brother, wailing on your lap. How pathetic", she says in a babyish voice.

She wipes her eye like there's a tear in it. She opens her jacket and picks a knife outand cuts under my eye. The blood trickles down my cheek, like I'm crying.

"Big mistake", I say, through clenched teeth.

I take back my fist and throw a punch at her jaw. She blinks a couple of times and I see cukoo birds around her head. I guess years of fighting with my brother actually helped me. She slaps me, but there is no affect on my face, since I have my teeth bared.

"Clove, are you ok?" Cato asks, worriedly. (You'd think they were dating)

"SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF IT!" she says, obviously annoyed.

"Ok", he says as he backs away with his hands in front of him, kind of scared.

I rake my finger nails down her face and she starts bleeding. But now, I tihnk she's closing this case.

"It might not be that painful", I think.

But when she jams that knife blade into my arm, I yelp out in excruciating pain.

"She'll bleed to death, come on Cato."

And I lay there, acting like I'm dead. I get up, get my survival knife, and head to my tree. I have a jolly good time climbing that tree with my injured arm. When I get to the fork, my wound is bleeding buckets of blood and I feel a little light headed. I touch it- I shouldn't have done that.

"!"

A silver parachute flies into the sky and lands gently onto my lap. Oh thank you, Odelia. It's a heavy wrap with medicine that comes with it. I quickly smear the medicine on the bandage and put it on. It quickly sooths the pain. Oh... oh, that feels nice. It's evening when I hear trumpets roaring in my ear. Did I win? Am I victor? Is this done? Claudius Templesmith's voice booms upon the arena saying there will be a feast tomorrow at the crack of dawn at the Cornucopia with an item we need. I have to act fast, though.

I grab all of my supplies and stuff them into my orange backpack. I sling it over my shoulder and jam my weapons into my belt. I descend down the tree and creep onto the trail. I eat my last lambchop and a couple of vegetables. I keep walking until I reach the golden Cornucopia. Okay, so my plan is to spend the night inside the Cornucopia and at the crack of dawn, I'll run and get the item I desperately need. No one will try to kill me because they'll be shocked and they'll miss their chance. I climb up into the Cornucopia and put my backpack down, curling up and falling asleep.

The next morning, I wake up at the crack of dawn.

"Yes", I say quietly. I rise and put my back pack on and I quickly crouch down, looking at the backpacks numbered with the District numbers. I have a feeling that my prescious item is going to be for my arm since I'm out of medicine and the wrap is no longer helping.

"It's now or never", I think. I sprint out of the Cornucopia and grab my backpack, and break for the woods. I'm out of breath when I reach my hiding tree, sit on the fork and think about what just happened. Be clever and sneaky like a fox. Check. There you go dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the next two chapters being short, but I feel like they should be two seperate chapters. Thanks for readng, and I hope you enjoy!

I zip open the backpack and find a syringe, with my medicine that I need. I shoot the needle into my arm and put it away. I just sit there until I hear the anthem signaling "bed time". Clove is in the sky. Yes! I wonder who killed her, The Girl on Fire, District 11 boy-Thresh, definitely not "Lover Boy", he's injured, maybe that's what was in 12's back pack? I fall asleep, my arm not hurting nearly as much as it did.

When I wake, I decide I need to do something. I just sit in that tree, so I hop down and start to walk in the forest to get a little exercise. I'm coming around a big tree when I see that same mockingjay. It looks me in the eyes and gives a cry of warning. I hop into a bush and I hear shouts and weapons.

"How dare you kill Clove?" (Dude, it's the HUNGER GAMES it's very likely gonna happen)

Thresh and Cato are dueling. Ah, so Thresh killed Clove. Thank you, Thresh. I spy on them for a while. Soon after, though, Cato's sword slices Thresh's leg, when Thresh cuts Cato's arm. Cato staggers back while Thresh collapses. He's sitting in the fetal position. He's bleeding buckets of blood. He tries to sit up and right when he does, he sees me. I see the pain in his eyes, and I don't see a guy in this arena, I see a guy that's friendly. He gives me a curt nod and falls back. And for a second, I think he'll get back up. But he doesn't. His cannon fires and the hovercraft claw picks up his body, after Cato carelessly strips him of his supplies. Cato lets out a big "WHOOP" and screams "VICTORY!" as he leaves. I'm left there with my mouth open and tears in my eyes. I walk back to my tree kicking a few pebbles. I get up in my fork and I see Thresh's face in the sky. Well here we are. The fantastic four.


	11. Chapter 11

A day passes by and all I've done is think about the pain in Thresh's eyes when he was dying. He seemed like a good guy, he didn't deserve to be here. None of us did. We all had lives to live, things to do, friends and family. The District 11 girl had hardly lived a decade of life, the poor thing. I've only lived a decade and a 1/2. None of us deserve to die, especially like this. I eat some roots for an early dinner, but I'm to sad to eat much. I miss my family and little brother, and Latisse. I grab my necklace and hold on tighly to the only piece of District 5 and love I have.

"I love you mom, dad, Sam, everyone from District 5, and Latisse", I whisper quietly, in case I'm being featured and they are watching.

Later, I see the Capitol seal and the anthem blares into my ears, but I'm in no mood for music, since I'm so homesick. I've got to get home. No one is dead. Yay. I go to sleep and wake early in the morning. I get down from the tree and get behind a bush and sit there until it's late afternoon. I walk until I see a blonde kid gathering berries from a bush humming some stupid song about how much he loves his punkie poo, sweetie gumdrop, strawberry cake Katniss. It's sweet that he's in love and happy but BLECH! I could kill him if I wanted to, but ofcourse, I don't want to. I still can't shake that look on Thresh's face from my mind. Well, here's some food for me. When he turns to pick more berries, I take some goat cheese and berries. I don't recognize them, but if they're eating them, the berries have to be okay. I hide behind a tree for a little bit, until I see the 12 girl. She shouts at him for who knows what. Poor kid, I hope he realizes how much "work" she's gonna be. Suddenly, I think, "Why am I still here?" I walk away from the 12 kids and their shouting and criticizing, and stop.

I inspect the berries, they still don't look familiar. "Must be some kind of new berry they created", I say quietly. I take a nibble of goat cheese. "Oh, that's good," I say. I pop a berry in my mouth, and the last thing I remember is the smell of goat cheese, my BFF necklace around my neck, and a flash of fiery red.

_**So did you like it? My sister worked hard on it and hopes that you guys enjoyed it. Poor Foxface, she was one of my favorites :( Oh well... please review, you know you want to!**_


End file.
